The Child
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: "My name is Chad Harding, I know, a simple name, nothing of uniqueness to it. But I guess there was something Grace Augustine saw in me. Something special. I'm a kid, can you blame me for being curious before I was sent into space?" So let us see how things turn out when a kid is in the mix. Rated T to be safe. First Person point of view. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**To Pandora and the Body Link**

My name is Chad Harding, I know, a simple name, nothing of any uniqueness to it. But I guess there was something Grace Augustine saw in me. Something special. I'm a kid, can you blame me for being curious before I was sent into space? Grace told me I would be seeing a brand new world with many new creatures and would get to see many cool things. Of course there was a whole bunch of training and studying, blah blah, but I don't want to talk about it much. I was one of the smartest kids around, even though I wasn't the strongest of a five year old. These were talents she was looking for. Now, in all honesty, I had nothing better to do. My parents died when I was four and my brother Troy was who knows where, so I had ended up in the orphanage. With no ties to keep me on our forsaken planet that was what the grown ups say is polluted, I accepted the invitation she offered after some convincing.

I was now taking off to Pandora. Everybody talked about it, but now I had a chance to go there. I have to admit, I wasn't the most social kid, but I definitely loved to learn new things. To see a planet of green was something I always dreamed. After a year of cryo sleep, for I had been on a new state of the art transports that got us there fast, I finally woke up and saw the planet. I was soon hurried to the shuttle and for some reason needed escorts for I was what they called, "Special Case". Apparently, they couldn't afford to loose me. I shrugged it off, for my grandfather had been a Marine and had told me stories. I respected them, but with some of them looking at me, I felt a little intimidated. As the ride got a bit bumpy, I sort of got a little jittery. "Don't worry kid, I felt the same way during my first drop," one of the Marines said.

"This bird can handle anything, she just gives us a few surprises once in a while," Another one said.

"L-like what. Wow!" I said in surprise by feeling like we were dropping.

"Like this," the first Marine said.

"Yahoo!" the second one said.

I had to admit it was pretty fun like roller coaster. Soon it felt like we were gliding again and the first Marine, who looked a lot like my friend Cody back home said, "Having fun kid? Oh, names Devon by the way."

The Marine held out his hand and not wanting to be rude I shook it and said, "I'm Chad."

"Oh, so your the kid that doctor keeps going on about. Oh, I'm Joe," the other Marine said.

"Let's go exo-packs on, exo-packs on. remember this air is not breathable and you will pass in thirty seconds, your dead in four minutes. Let no body be dead today, looks very bad on my report," another Marine said, who seemed to be the leader of all sitting on board.

Devon helped with my exo-pack and soon I was breathing as the door began to open. "Get ready to see the cool part kid," Joe said.

"Alright lets move it out," the commander said.

"Stick with us little bro. At least til you need to see the doc," Devon said.

Soon all the Marines were moving and I did my best to keep up. "That's it kid we'll make a Marine out of you yet," Joe said.

I smiled at his remark as we made it out of the shuttle. We were about halfway there when someone yelled, "Unridden Banshee!"

Devon and I looked and saw it coming toward us. Just as it was about to swoop down and grab me. Devon pulled me out of the way and brought me to the ground with him. Soon we got back up and the commander said, "Outstanding job Marine, now get Special Case inside before another one comes to grab him."

"You got it sir," Devon said.

Soon I was escorted inside and we had the safety briefing. I was finally called to see Doctor Augustine, or "The Doc", as the Marines lies to call her, and headed to the lab. There she introduced me to my Avatar, a remote control body mixed with human and Na'vi DNA, and all that other scientific whats it. I wasn't the only one who was coming on board with this. One guy with some goofy red hair, and another who looked like the Marines but was in a wheel chair were also getting one. "So Norm I hear good things about you, how's your Na'vi?" Grace asked.

Norm and Grace had a little Na'vi chat then she turns to me. "I'd like you guys to meet the youngest member I hand picked, Chad Harding," she said introducing me.

"Hi, Norm Spellman, wow, when they said a kid would come, they weren't kidding," Norm said in his goofy, nerdy way.

"Jake Sully," Said the guy in the wheel chair as he extended his hand.

I shook it for I knew this guy. "I know you, you're that guy who saved a kid's life over in Venezuela. A lot of my classmates back on earth wanted to meet you," I said.

"Well we're a long way from earth huh kid?" Jake said.

"Yep," I replied.

"Well, when we go back, you'll have some stories to tell," Jake said.

"Indeed, now, let's get you linked up to your Avatars," Grace said.

She led us to the lick room, and asked us how much time we logged with our avatars. I laughed when Jake said zip. And soon he and Norm were linked. their Avatars were soon out the door, so I wondered if I would be that quick.

As I laid into my link chamber, I relaxed myself. I had done this before so it was no different. As I went through the link tunnel, I felt as if something else had tapped into my head. All of the sudden everything was white. But I felt I was somewhere I knew. "Hello my child," said a female voice.

"Mother," I said without second thought.

"Yes dear I have had you pass through my eye in a very special way, when you wake, you will have a new body, and when the tie is right that body will be yours permanently, and you will have a great future ahead," Mother said.

"I am ready," I told her.

"I'll see you when you must return my child," she replied.

Soon, I was awake and felt different. "How? This is impossible? His avatar should be out cold," a distant voice said.

"Check his vital signs," another voice said.

Soon I heart the sound of my heart beat and saw the doctors staring at me. "What's going on? Why is everyone freaking out?" I asked.

"Wait we got something, he's back on the other end," The doctor said.

I tried to get an answer, but none came. So we went through the basics and soon I was out the door and meeting up with Jake, Norm and Grace. "Hey, there's sleeping beauty," Jake said as he gave me a nuggie.

So we went about the day, doing what we needed and I picked up a few things from Jake as we trained.

**End of Chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. So they have a kid in the mix this time, and it seems Eywa has some plans for him. How will Chad help the team? What will become of him? And where will his journey on Pandora take him. Let's find out. I do not own the movie or Characters, just the OC's. I will update when I can. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother says it's time and Meeting the Ometicaya**

It had been a week since we had our first run with our avatars and we got used to them. Now it was time for a mission. Grace had been waiting a while. She had told us throughout the week that there was a reason we were chosen to be sent here, or at least me and Norm. See the Na'vi, the Ometicaya in particular, don't forget faces easily. If they see Grace or any other avatars from before, they know who they are and would not be easily convinced that they were peaceful and a lot of other stuff that didn't make sense. Now since we were the new faces, and spoke the language, well, Norm more then me, we might convince them that we are not here to hurt them. I was also a very special case is what they told me. The best way I understood it was, because I am a kid, the Na'vi would be easier on me since children would rather talk then fight. I had seen a lot of fighting back on earth, but I never liked to fight myself, at least not for no good reason.

So, now we were taking off to get some testing and to get to know the area. This Marine named Colonel Quaritch said I should stay behind, it was as if he was hiding something. Anyways, Grace had her way and we headed to the link room. She also made sure the Marines wouldn't have access unless they were Avatar drivers, so that kept Quaritch away. Grace told us what needed to be done and gave us a talk about sticking together and all that other nonsense. I got into my lick chamber and just as I was about to link up, I got that feeling again like I did the first time I linked up here and then...

"Hello again my child," the familiar female voice said.

"Mother, what's happening?" I asked, and again gave no second thought in calling her mother.

"It is time child. It is time for you to start your journey in our world. This time you will pass through my eyes and once you wake to your new body, much will change. Do not be afraid. The people shall find you and help you, and you will help them. I know it is a great weight for you to bare, but you must help the people. The journey may be long, but you will have a new mother besides me to care for you in our world once you wake," mother Eywa said.

"Are you sure I am ready mother?" I asked.

"Yes my child. Now, I know you are scared and have been through much, but you can be brave for me. Your bravery will be there, even when you are afraid," mother Eywa said once more.

"Okay, I am afraid, but I am ready," I said.

"Then go little one," Mother Eywa encourages.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask.

"When the time is right my child we will be together again, but for now, your destiny is with the people," mother Eywa answers.

"Okay, I am ready now mother," I tell her.

Soon I see the tunnel and my eyes open once more in my Avatar. As I get up and walk out I see Grace and the others waiting for me. "What took so long?" Grace asked.

"Well I..." was all I said before I was cut off by one of the Scientist running towards us.

"Grace! Grace!" the man yelled.

As the man caught his breath, he looked at Grace and said, "Chad... Chad has flat-lined."

"What?" I asked confused.

"That can't be, he's standing right here in his Avatar body," Grace said.

"I... I can't explain it, but, if he tries to get back to his actual body, he won't be able to. He is going to be stuck in his Avatar from here on out," the man says.

"Hey, quit talking like the kids not here," Jake said.

I was in a little state of shock my knees buckled. Jake caught me and said, "Wow there, you better sit down."

I sit on the stairs and think things over. "So that's what Eywa was talking about," I thought out loud.

"Wow, hold up there. What do mean by that's what Eywa was talking about?" Grace asked.

I paused for a moment. I felt I had to be careful about what I said from here, not knowing how they would take the info, also, I could help but have an erie feeling unwanted ears were listening in. "I thought my mind was being tricked at first but Eywa connected with me somehow and said I was passing through her eyes, told me this would be my new body. I didn't know she meant permanently. I guess I won't be going back to earth now, and in all honesty, I don't mind making a permanent stay here," I said.

Grace was a little shell shocked herself at what I had just told her, but she accepted it. "How did she connect with you though?" Grace asked.

I shrugged for I didn't have a clue. "Well Chad, looks like your a Na'vi now and forever," Grace said.

I got back up on my feet and soon we got our stuff packed for the mission ahead. We were air lifted by a girl named Trudy, and she was a pretty cool pilot. Devon and Joe were on board and some other guy was with us. One of Quaritch's loyal guys to keep an eye on us I guess. I really was starting to dislike the guy. As we fly over the terrain we see sting bats, thanators, and sternbeast herds. It was amazing to see all these cool animals. There wasn't anything like them on earth. After a while we land in a secluded area, far from any Na'vi tribe centers, since the Marines liked to keep a distance. The Marines asked me to stay by the chopper but Grace pulled me forward to come with her so instead they gave me a knife to defend myself, which I doubted I would need. Once we were away from everyone else, Grace asked, "So you truly saw Eywa? Did she tell you anything else?"

"Some stuff, but I can't really remember it all. Why?" I asked.

"Just curious, from what I learned of what the Na'vi taught me, she rarely speaks to any of them, so you are one lucky kid. She must have come to you for a reason. I didn't think she was real, but you just proved me wrong," Grace said.

Just then there was movment in the trees and Jake pointed his gun. Some monkey like creatures swung by like the monkeys back home. "Prolemurous, they're not aggressive," Grace said.

That was music to my ears and I laughed when Grace said, "Relax Marine, you're making me nervous."

We trekked on through the forest and Norm asked, "So, how will they know we are here?"

"I'm sure they are watching us right now," Grace said.

I looked around, hoping the Na'vi weren't preparing to shoot their arrows at me. We soon got into Graces old school, and she went on about her time in the school, but got a little pushy when Jake asked what happened. We soon gathered what we needed and headed out to do testing, or whatever Grace was trying to do. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching us, but maybe it was just my imagination running away with me. As Grace and Norm took their samples me and Jake explored around a bit. We came upon these crazy looking spiral like flowers or what ever they were. Jake touched on and we jumped a bit when it shrank I touched another one and got the same result. We each touched on more and all of the sudden every single one around us shrank. That revealed to us something that looked like a Hammerhead shark on six legs making me back up a bit. Jake stood in front of me and pointed the gun at the creature. I reckon he was going to fire until Grace said, "Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off."

The creature used its head to knock some trees down. "It's already pissed off," Jake said.

"Jake that armor is too thick trust me," Grace said.

After she told Jake to hold his ground the creature backed off. I then heard a low growl. I look up and see another creature, a thanator staring at me and then at Jake. "Jake," I call out as the thing seems ready to pounce.

Jake goes to mock the other animal and then I yell, "Jake!"

Jake looks back at me then looks up just in time to hear the beast roar and jump over him. He points his gun again and asked, "So what about this one, run? Don't run? What?"

It roared and Grace yelled, "Run, definitely run!"

That was enough for me to turn tail and take off as fast as I could. Jake and I run through the forest trying to evade the beast, but it kept on us the whole time. Just as I thought things couldn't get worse, a banshee came out of nowhere and grabbed me. If Eywa said I might be afraid, this was one of those times. I screamed and tried to free myself of the banshee, but it kept it's hold on me. And then I remembered. The knife I was given. I pulled it out and cut the banshee on it's leg best I could, only to realize I had chosen the wrong moment to free myself. I started to fall towards the trees, so thinking I might be seeing mother Eywa sooner then I thought, I braced for the ground below. I soon started to hit many branches on my way down and then... wham!

My world went totally black as my head collided with a branch on my way down. When my eyes opened it was Dark out, and I could hear the calls of what sounded similar to a hyena all around me. I tied to get up, but upon doing so, I felt a pain go through my entire left leg, and saw that it was badly hurt. As I heard the sounds getting closer, I looked around and see my knife. I tried to crawl for it, but I don't get very far. Soon I saw something that looked like a smaller versions of the thanator and it looked me right in the face from a distance and then I see others staring me. They started to come towards me, and without giving it second thought I shut my eyes and said out loud, "Eywa help me."

As if on queue, it sounded like the the creatures were attacked by something else. I opened my eyes and see someone, a Na'vi attacking the creatures. I wanted to thank her, but something inside me told me that it was my fault they were getting attacked rather then telling me they attacked. As the creatures ran away, the Na'vi, definitely a girl one, looked back at me and asked in Na'vi tounge, _"Are you alright little one?"_

I wanted to say I was fine, but then I would be lying. I looked down at my led and said back in Na'vi, _"My leg hurts really bad. I can't move it or it hurts too much."_

She looks at my leg and said in English, "That leg is broken young dreamwalker."

"Wow, wait, you speak English?" I asked.

"Yes, and you speak Na'vi a bit it seems," she said as she got up and grabbed some strong twigs.

She then grabbed some vines and started making what looked like a brace. "Ah, I... I am sorry about the little animals that you fended off, Aaah!" I said as she tightened the brace.

"You are just child, and they had no reason to do that. Why you out here by self?" She asked me.

"I was separated from the other avatars. We were attacked. I don't know where I am, or where they are," I told her truthfully.

Just as the Na'vi was about to saw something, a glowing, jellyfish like thing came down and started to touch me. It felt familiar, even though I never saw it before. Soon there were more and all of them were touching me and covered me like a shirt. "What are they?" I ask.

"Seeds of the sacred tree... very pure spirits," she said.

After a while the seeds flew of me and I looked her. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"I must take you to home tree now," she said.

She picked me up carefully and soon we were running through the trees. "Why are you taking me to your home?" I asked.

"Questions and answers come later young one," she said.

I didn't argue. Being out here alone without anybody to protect me wasn't something I would have liked to have happen. Soon we came upon one of the largest trees I had ever seen. It was even bigger then the tallest trees back on earth. Just as we were about there, we were stopped by other Na'vi pointing spears and arrows towards me, making me gulp and tremble. _"Be calm people. Be Calm," _The girl said in Na'vi.

A boy Na'vi got off one of the horse like creatures and walked towards us. _"What are you doing Tsu'tey?" _She asked the Na'vi name Tsu'tey.

They had an argument about me about me being there, then the girl said there was a sign the had to be dealt with by the Tsahik. That seemed to be enough to convince Tsu'tey to bring me along. Once we entered the tree, I was surrounded by other Na'vi looking at me, then I came upon who appeared to be their clan leader. I knew that my presence was a little unwanted here, then, Mo'at, the Tsahik they spoke of looked at me and asked, "What are you called?"

"Chad Harding, b-but, but everyone calls me Chad," I answer nervously as I lay there.

She inspected me further and then poked me. "Ow," I said in quick response.

"Why are you not with other dreamwalkers?" She asked.

"I got attacked, and then I was lost, until she found me," I said as I looked at the girl they called Neytiri.

_"Something is different about him mother. He seems to be connected more to the forest then the others," _Neytiri said in Na'vi.

Mo'at pondered then Eytukan said in Na'vi, _"This is the first child dream walker we have seen. We must know more about him. He is of but an innocent mind and could learn better then his fellow dream walkers. Funny he does not smell of the aliens at all. You will stay here and learn if you so choose child."_

I reply in Na'vi, _"I will stay here, also I am no longer a dream walker."_

_"The boy speaks well our language,"_ Mo'at said.

_"What does he mean by he is no longer a dream walker?" _Tsu'tey asked.

_"Explain yourself young one," _Demanded Mo'at.

I told them best I could in Na'vi about my life, how I had no parents, my encounter with Eywa. How my sky person body was no longer alive and about passing through the eyes of Eywa and returning. All of them were amazed. It seemed to get me on their good side as Neytiri came over and said, "_I shall care for the child. He must have a mother to look after him."_

It was my turn to be in shock. _"Wait, you don't have to do that for me. I don't want to force that upon you," _I told her.

She only smiled and said quietly, _"It is the way of our people that young ones will always have mothers. You are no different."_

Mo'at asked her daughter if she was sure and Neytiri nodded. I was surprised. Of all the things that could have happened, getting a mother was the last thing I expected to happen. _"Very well, take him up to the medicine area and help with his wounds. And get him out of those rags the sky people call clothes," _Mo'at said.

This made everyone laugh including me. Just as I was being taken up to the medical area I saw Jake Sully being dragged in. "Chad, thank God, you're alive. Ow hey easy there," Jake said as he was brought before the clan leaders.

_"Do you know this Dream Walker Chad? Did the same thing happen to him?"_ Mo'at asked.

_"Yes, I do know him, but the same thing has not happened," _I reply.

Jake tells them his back story and lets them know why he was out there. And who'd a thunk it. He was to be taught by Neytiri's twin sister, Sywanin, who had drug him in like a fresh kill. After getting some medicine for my leg, which was painful, and then some proper Na'vi attire I was carried over to where the clan leaders sat as they prepared for their feast and everyone was looking at me, which intimidated me greatly. As we sat with them, I was given a leaf and after a prayer was said and Eytukan opened his leaf, everyone had a share of what they called teylu. I had to admit these didn't taste to bad even after I found out what they were and ate quietly as everyone had there converstaions or listened to the story being told of their people. _"You seem afraid little one. what is it you fear?" _Tsu'tey asked me in Na'vi.

_"It just... all this is new to me and... and I, I am afraid to be out here on my own. I am afraid something might happen that would make you banish me or k-kill me," _I answer.

_"Do not fret young Chad, even though you are not Na'vi by birth, Eywa has chosen you to become one of us. It will be a while before you are Ometicaya, like Jakesully, who I doubt will ever be one of us," _Eytukan told me.

I chuckled a bit, seeing how he was doing a poor job fitting in himself. I looked at Neytiri and asked in Na'vi, _"Are you sure you want to be my mother? I never asked you to do that for me."_

_"Once the offer is made, it can not be taken back young Chad. Yes, I do wish to raise you. You will learn our ways, for the mind of child is empty, compared to Jakesully, who claims to have an empty mind, but will have conflicting thoughts of his fellow sky people. You were found by me for a reason, I will not turn my back on you. Your past world is very cruel if they leave a child without a mother," _Neytiri told me, pulling me into a hug.

I didn't know why but this didn't bother me any bit. For the first time in my life that I can remember, I felt loved and protected, as if I had a heavy weight lifted from me. Tsu'tey smiled and gave me a wink, indicating I was in good hands with this clan and with Netiri as my new mother. After we finished dinner, a story was told of the great toruk and how it came to be. I was interested in the story, but then I couldn't keep my eyes open as I felt the days events finally take their toll on me and fall onto Netirir's lap. She and her family smiled as she gently stroked my hair before picking me up and carrying my to her hammock bed, careful not to hurt my leg any further. But as I slept, it was not a peaceful slumber.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Meanwhile back at base. Jake was coming out of his link. "There you go. Is Chad and your Avatar safe?" Grace asked.

"Yeah doc. And you are not gonna believe where we are or what has happened," Jake said as he laughed in irony.

**End of chapter two. Hope it was good. More to come, but it may be a while due to work. The I words put in Italics indicate the Na'vi language being spoken in case you were wondering. So now Neytiri is taking the role of mother to Chad. How will this play out in the story? Will Jake and Chad become Ometicaya? Can they warn them in time? How might this hurt the sky people in their plans? Only one way to find out. I hope to hear comments soon. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism for me. I'll update when I can. Till then, stay tuned.**


End file.
